Happy Birthday Lana
by Wheelie91
Summary: Someone has a suprise birthday present for Lana. Warning bondage and femmslash if you don't like turn around and find another fic. Written by someome else, edited by me. Enjoy :D


**Happy Birthday Lana Lang**

It was late in the evening and well past closing time at the Talon as Lana Lang locked up for the night. All the customers had left some time earlier, leaving Lana all alone to clean up. Feeling a little down, it was her birthday today but no one seemed to remember or congratulate her. Feeling sorry for herself, Lana tried to keep her chin up as she switched off the lights, grabbed her things and prepared to leave for home. With just a few hours left to celebrate, Lana hoped to do a little "celebrating" of her own, and briefly grinned to herself.

"Yep, that's exactly what I need right now,' Lana smiled to herself, 'A nice, long, hot relaxing bath... and some nice quality time, with Stanley."

Stanley was the name she gave her trusty toy – a chrome 8inch silver bullet vibrator Chloe had dared her to buy one night while the two playfully visited an adult shop in Metropolis. As the strikingly beautiful but lonely hostess switched off the lights and turned towards the door, she passed through the dimly lit dining area one last time and paused for a moment.

"Hmm, that's odd?" She spoke to herself.

Lana was sure she had cleaned all the tables a few minutes earlier but now spotted an unsealed envelope lying right in the middle of one of the tables. Lana stood there thinking for a moment, staring at the card and wondering how she could have missed it. Then, as she took a few steps to pick it up suddenly she was roughly shoved from behind landing face down on the empty table. Yelping out in fright, Lana was immediately pinned and held down against her will.

Taking a second to react, Lana strained to look over her shoulder to see who it was but could only see that it was a tall dark figure, completely disguised in black attire. Lana struggled to rise but the person easily overpowered her and held her down in place. To her dismay, Lana then looked up to see a second figure suddenly emerge from behind the table and reaching out wrapped her wrists with thick industrial tape.

Aggressively pulling her toward and straightening her arms, Lana was then stretched out and securely fastened to the edges of the table as her short legs dangled off the floor, providing her no leverage to fight back. As she frivolously struggled with her restraints, her ankles were then quickly pulled apart and fastened to different table legs.

"Aaarrgghh... nooo, stop!" The demure hostess pleaded helplessly.

A sensation of fear and adrenalin surged through her young body making her dizzy. Securely fastened to the dining table Lana precariously lay there bent over and resting on her chest, squirming and trying to catch her breath as her captors seemed to be doing the same thing. Although she was small, Lana sure put up a heck of a fight.

"Go!" One of the assailants whispered to the other, and Lana suspected that now that they had immobilized her they were going to start robbing and ransacking the place.

But to her alarm a moment later the thugs returned, only this time one of them was brandishing a blade. Lana immediately began to tremble and stutter, and before she could say anything coherent she grimaced with horror as she felt a tug on her tight denim pants and the cold edge of steel against her flawless skin.

"Nooo, please! Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" she sobbed, frantically struggling to break free.

"Don't worry, we will." One of her captors chuckled under their disguise, and Lana could hardly believe it – it seemed that her tormentors were actually female!

As Lana lay there powerless, her two captors helped themselves and continued to strip and cut away her clothing.

"Wh—Who are you?" Lana stuttered while all the while struggling futilely to break free.

Her captors simply and cruelly chuckled to themselves, watching her squirm.

They had little trouble removing everything from the bound beauty, and Lana did not know what they were planning but she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like it. As much as she hated to admit it, if this was under any other circumstance it was actually kind of thrilling to her in a perverse way. Truth be told, Lana Lang loved to be dominated and played the submissive role all too well – she actually got off on it. After her clothes were removed Lana was left clad in just her underwear – a sexy set of red lace-trim hipster panties and matching half cup lace bra.

"Hmm nice, don't you think?" One of her attackers smirked to the other as Lana felt her face flush with embarrassment.

Having humiliated her, Lana hoped that maybe now they would take their attentions away from her and try to get on with raiding the safe and register, but to her dread they did not seem interested in any of this. In fact they seemed to be acutely interested in her, and only her. This thought seemed to frighten Lana more than anything else, and as she pleaded, suddenly to her relief and elation it seemed the thugs had taken pity on her and began to released her from the table – only to then quickly and efficiently flip her over and tie her back down.

Putting up a brief fight Lana was quickly overpowered by the two and forced onto her back, before placed in a firm spread eagle position.

"N—Noooo, stop! Let go of me!"

Using cloth strips torn from a nearby table, things then quickly went from bad to worse as a makeshift blindfold was slipped over her head and her sexy red lace underwear was promptly cut free from her body. Now stripped of her last vestige of clothing and dignity, everything went black and Lana began to panic, and sob. With her arms and legs stretched out, the helpless beauty cried out and struggled wildly in her restraints.

"Uuurghhhh, let me go you fucking bitch! Ahhhhh!" she shouted between snivels.

"Wow, you're a wild one aren't you."

Despite herself, the restraints seemed to add to her feelings of excitement. Lana couldn't help it. It was the total helplessness, her inability to control the situation that caused her body, particularly her small dark nipples to stand to full attention. Lana continued to squirm furiously as she then felt one of the attackers leisurely reach over and playfully tweak her straining nipple with her long painted fingernails, causing her to gasp slightly.

"Mmm, so pretty..."

Smirking slyly, the other assailant then moved to stand beside Lana with a large bottle of vegetable oil from the kitchen and without warning tipped it over her, pouring it above her naked body and coating her neck, tummy, and breasts. As she did this, her partner groaned with delight and started to generously rub and smear it into Lana's skin. Emptying the entire contents of the bottle all over her incredible body, she too then joined in spreading the thick substance all over Lana's bare flesh. Lana could only groan with disgust as her captors giggled with excitement.

Marinating and greasing her entire body, first they toyed with her nipples, gently stroking, tweaking, and massaging them to full attention. They then caressed her neck, throat, abdomen, and hips – making sure not a single inch of her exquisite body was missed. They even oiled her arms and legs but were careful to avoid her restraints, as they didn't want their sexy hostage to slip free. Truth be told, at that exact moment in time Lana had already stopped struggling and escaping was furthest from her mind.

Wriggling and squirming underneath them, one of the girls concentrated on massaging and kneading the solution into Lana's delicious chest while the other woman worked the oil deep in between her parted thighs, pushing her knees further apart and even working it into her sex.

"Uuuuhh... uhh oh god, please..." Lana breathed as her heart began to race and her head thrashed from side to side.

"Hmmmm, I told you she'd like it" One on the girls smiled as four hands lovingly and methodically stroked and slithered all over Lana's amazing breasts, ribs, thighs, and legs.

After they had completely coated her entire glistening body in oil, one of the hooded women then lifted a small pitcher of maple syrup and slowly poured its contents out across Lana's abdomen. The cold syrupy nectar caused Lana to let out a small gasp which was then followed by a long, low, moan as both girls immediately began to lick it from the bound girl's skin. Lana squirmed and whimpered under the relentless assault as her senses went wild.

Lana pulled at her bound wrists in a tremendous struggle for freedom – if only to scratch the incredible inch that now grew between her glistening legs. Her entire body trembled with delight and her nipples strained so hard that they almost hurt, begging to be stroked, licked, sucked. Not being able to rub or touch herself was the true torture. She both loved and hated her restraints but she was forced to lay there and endure it all. How could she take much more of this, she thought, her entire body was tingling in pleasure.

The taller one of the two assailants then moved down to stand between Lana's bound feet while the other kept up her licking and teasing of her midsection. Lana then jumped as she felt a hot wet tongue gently twirl around her feet and ankles, before it started its slow way up her soft slender leg. Meanwhile the other captor leaned over and gently licked the underside of her breast, before eagerly slipping her honey flavoured nipple into her mouth. Tweaking the other with her hand, she lovingly slurped on her achingly erect nipple, swirling her warm tongue around it before biting it gently and licking her way up to Lana's neck, throat. She then nuzzled her way over to her ear.

Gently taking her ear lobe into her mouth, she then whispered, "Happy birthday Lana..." before going back to licking and kissing her again.

Lana suddenly froze with shock, and whispered, "Chloe?"

Chloe quickly quieted the naked beauty by pressing her lips over hers, and shoving her long talented tongue into Lana's mouth. Lana lay there dumbfounded and horny, parting her lips to allow her best friend to have her way with her. It all suddenly made sense. It was only then while Lana was trying to think who the other woman was that she gasped loudly, realizing that the other mystery woman was in actual fact Lois Lane! As Lana contemplated this, Lois had worked her way to the inside of her knee and was leisurely licking her way up the inside of Lana's quivering thigh.

Moaning involuntarily, Lois finally reached Lana's searing crotch and gently blew her cool breath across her engorged clit, causing her to shudder. Then without warning Lois leaned forward and kissed her ever so softly, stuck out her tongue and slowly licked at her tight, glistening lips. Lana could only groan, arch her back and involuntarily tense her butt cheeks as Lois licked her slowly and thoroughly. Running her tongue the entire length of her slit, Lois then pressed her nose firmly against her tiny clit and keenly slurped Lana's thin labia into her mouth, thoroughly relishing Lana's essence.

Using her fingers, Lois gently parted Lana's exquisite labia majora and proceeded to take long strokes with her tongue. By now, Lana had dropped any pretence of resisting and was moaning openly and loudly. Knowing it was really Lois the entire time only excited Lana further. Meanwhile Chloe continued to nuzzle into Lana's neck and whispered sweet nothings while enjoying the show. Suddenly to the girl's disappointment Lois stopped.

Looking up with her mouth and chin totally coated in syrup and girl juice, Lois smiled at Chloe, "Get over here babe. You have GOT to try her... she's so fucking sweet."

Caressing Lana's hair while lovingly kissing her face, Chloe giggled sweetly before getting up to move towards Lois. Kneeling beside her on the floor the girl's swapped positions and Chloe then watched in awe as Lois got up and hurriedly slipped out of her black leather pants and panties. Stripping out of her top, Chloe looked bemused thinking this wasn't part of the plan. But it seemed in Lois' excitement all strategies and inhibitions for that matter went right out the window. She was now determined to really go to work on Lana. Lois Lane now stood totally naked beside the table and tenderly caressed her captive's body.

Running her fingers over her own neatly trimmed bush Lois smiled, "Hmm, so what do you think? I wonder how well she eats pussy."

Hearing this, Lana suddenly perked up and swallowed hard. It had been a long deep fantasy of Lana's to taste another woman's pussy. In fact Lana regularly frigged herself senseless at least two or three times a week to the mere thought and fantasy of taking another woman in the showers... and later enjoying a hot and sweaty 69 together. But unfortunately for her the opportunity had never presented itself. Just thinking about it caused Lana's loins to stir and her mouth began to water.

"Oh my god, I'm about to eat Lois Lane's pussy!" Lana thought to herself as her mind raced, "She's sooo beautiful!"

"Hmm, would you like that... princess. Hey?" Lois teased her while gently tugging and tweaking her nipple, "Would you like to try some pussy?"

Lana lay perfectly still, unable to move much less speak.

A moment later Lois climbed onto the table and facing Chloe slowly squatted over Lana's head. Straddling her chin, Lana almost stopped breathing with exhilaration and anticipation as she could feel Lois' warm skin directly above her. Lana could smell her arousal right away and could only imagine the incredible sight before her. As Lois Lane's pussy was enticingly presented to her, Lana tentatively lifted her face off the table and immediately began to lick her. Not wasting any time Lana buried her hot tongue deep inside Lois' moist lips, causing her to groan loudly.

"Uuuurrrghhhh yessss... mmmm yeah, this girl definitely knows how to use her tongue." Lois smirked before shaking her hips and rubbing her pussy harder against Lana's hot mouth.

"Aaarrgghh yeah you like that princess... you like the taste of real pussy..."

Grinning slyly to herself Lana was determined that no matter what happened to her in the next few hours, she was at least going to make Lois cum. Meanwhile, Chloe tentatively kissed and caressed Lana's soft smooth thighs, slowly working her way to her centre. Finally reaching her pussy, Chloe inhaled her best friends intoxicating scent and shutting her eyes buried her long talented tongue into her slot, causing Lana to moan loudly into Lois' cunt. Realizing that it was actually her best friend Chloe Sullivan that was licking her so affectionately, Lana moaned long and loud – having to fight the urge to moan out Chloe's name.

"Mmmppphhhhh... mmmmmphhh... yeaaauuuughhhhh... goddd... uuughhfff!"

Hearing her enthusiasm, Lois pressed her pussy hard into Lana's moaning mouth and leaned forward placing them in a breathtaking 69. Kissing the side of Chloe's face, Chloe lifted her mouth for just a moment to tongue kiss Lois and mingle Lana's juices between them. Looking down Lois then spat a generous amount of spit across Lana's gleaming pussy, which just barely missed the mark. Seeing this Chloe quickly dove in like a woman possessed, collecting it with her tongue and smearing it all around and across Lana's quivering quim.

Watching this Lois lustfully groaned, "Oh yeah, eat her hot little cunt! Make her cum... mmmmfffff... make her cum all over your pretty face..."

As Chloe licked at Lana's pussy feverishly, she groaned hungrily to Lois' suggestions.

Using her fingers to pull Lana's lips apart, Chloe licked and stabbed her tongue at her entrance while Lois wrapped her lips around her clit and slurped noisily. Lana was now lost in a sea of pleasure and was on the verge of the most incredible orgasm of her young life. Twitching and squirming under the onslaught, Lana was breathless and took her lips away from Lois' slot, turning her head to the side and gently biting her thigh. A wicked thought suddenly crossed Lois' perverted mind as she watched Chloe keenly pleasure Lana.

Lois suddenly yelled, "No wait! Don't let her cum. I want her to suffer!"

"Mmmpfff—nahhh nooo! Please... let me cum!" Lana moaned breathlessly, "Please! I have to cum!"

"Hush up princess, and eat my pussy!" Lois demanded, before grinding her hips into her face again, filling her mouth with her pristine snatch.

Lana eagerly lapped at her cunt as Lois couldn't help but sit up straight and throw her head back in ecstasy. Shaking her head from side to side, Lana thrust her tongue inside her as deep as she possibly could and pressed and rubbed her nose hard against her back door. The contact was so overwhelming and unexpected that a moment later Lois began to tremble and shake violently and suddenly came – shrieking out loudly as she filled Lana Lang's eager mouth with her juices.

Meanwhile unable to control herself, while Lois was preoccupied with her orgasm, Chloe slipped two of her fingers inside Lana and began to fuck her furiously – sliding them in and out as she used her thumb to stimulate her sensitive clit. Squirming around and involuntarily bucking her hips wildly to her probing fingers, Lana's mouth then fell open as her own orgasm approached and finally washed over her, totally enveloping her and blowing her mind.

"Uhh uhhhh urrrrghhhhhhh eeeiiiiii!" she cried out loudly, as her entire body tensed up for almost an entire minute as she turned bright red and rode the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

Lana had cum so hard that she almost blacked out and fell unconscious from sheer exhaustion. Falling limp and lifeless to the table, the rest was a dreamy haze as the two assailants slowly disengaged from her and collected their things and snuck out the back – not before Chloe then quickly ducked back in, cut away her restraints and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"I love you Lana, Happy birthday." She said, and she was gone.

Lana passed out, her magnificent naked body coated and glistening in oil, syrup, sweat, and girl juice.


End file.
